fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Chelsea Rench
Chelsea Rench is a mechanic/farmer that lives on Bluecarrot Farm. She first appeared in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory and Fantendo - Assemble as Cura's mechanic and is infatuated with her. Description Chelsea Rench is a young woman with bright red messy hair and white rabbit ears. She has blue eyes and white skin. She wears overalls that cut off before her shins and wears red banded blue socks. She also wears shoes that are specifically formed around her rabbit-like feet. She wears a orange shirt and in Victory, wears a Unten head-shaped pin on the upper left of it. She wears black fingerless gloves as well and carries around a huge wrench that is blue and red. She also has a small rabbit tail. Personality Chelsea is very self-motivated and always eager to learn more about the world and to create things. Her fears often tend to get to the best of her, as taken by the extreme measures she takes to make sure her parents don't die in a barn fire. Chelsea is intensely worried about the people around her as well as fate Backstory Chelsea Rench is a young woman who grew up on her family's farm, the Bluecarrot Farm. She learned mechanics through the mail and eventually the internet, having advanced knowledge about robotics and mechanics at the age of 14. When she was 15, she was visited by a strange man who seemed to know a lot about rats who later haunted her dreams, revealing she had a fear of her parents dying in a barn fire. Concerned for their safety, Chelsea made sure it couldn't happen with installation of robotic fire fighting equipment, but that didn't satisfy her need to keep her parents safe and isolated herself from them in the farm. Her parents currently live in a beach condo while Chelsea maintains the farm and a new mechanic gig herself. Powers and Abilities TBA Appearances Fantendo - Assemble Chelsea is first introduced along with Ray in the comic's second issue, where they find Cura and Teresa and let them stay at their barn, as Chelsea quickly becomes attracted to Cura. Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Chelsea Rench was confirmed to be a playable character on 2/29/16. She is a new character that was supposed to be introduced in this game, although due to the long production cycle she was added into Fantendo - Assemble and given some background. She uses her wrench in her moveset, as well as a crate, her feet, a jetpack, a blowtorch, and a crate. She plays a rather large role in the story. ''Stampede Breakfast 2 Though Chelsea is not physically present in ''Stampede Breakfast 2, Petey Piranha does have an alternate costume based on her. He wears a wig identical to Chelsea's hair, as well as her shirt and overalls. Relationships Cura TBA Trophy Information Gallery ChelseaRenchVictory.png|Chelsea Rench as she appears in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. ChelseaRench Victory Plugsuit.png|Chelsea Rench's Plugsuit alternate costume in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. PlugsuitWrenchVictory.png|Chelsea's wrench used for her Plugsuit alternate costume. Petey Piranha - Chelsea Rench.jpg|Petey Piranha's Chelsea Rench alt in Stampede Breakfast 2 Trivia *Chelsea was created to help expand out Cura's cast. Category:Females Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Drack's Characters